Testing is an important part of software development. In many environments, software testing is performed automatically, using test scripts. A test script is a sequence of instructions and/or specifications that exercise a target application, typically by providing inputs and verifying that the corresponding outputs are as expected. For example, a test script may simulate user input of selecting a menu item, and then verify that a particular screen, window, or widget is displayed.